R-9 Series
The R-9 Series were the beginning of advanced mechanical entities, also known as "Mechs." The "bread and butter" of the Mech world, the R-9 Series features the first forty-one Mech models ever put into production and includes everything from humanoid flying machines to small, round objects that can offer extra firepower to the main Mech. All Mech models and descriptions written and created by Gateway member Mr. McCloud. For a complete list of all 101 Mech models, click here. 'R-9A Series - Balance' ---- Everything has a beginning. Everything. So did Mechs. 1. R-9A "Arrow-Head" Very first Mechanical Being. It boasts high mobility and limited flight capability, but it has light armor and weaponry. 2. R-9A2 "Delta" Improves upon the R-9A in terms of weaponry and armor, and still retains flight capabilities. However, mobility was slightly cut down. 3. R-9A3 "Ladylove" Once more, this improves the design of the R-9A series, making a near perfect balance of speed, armor and firepower. However, flight capabilities have been drastically reduced. 4. R-9A4 "Wave Master" The final entry of the R-9A series. While improvements from the R-9A3 aren't significant, the R-9A4 is known for the Wave Cannon. Its shots are of a ballistic round, meaning it consumes ammunition. The bullets are physical and can be felt and seen, but it has the properties of a wave, allowing it to pass through solid objects while damaging it at the same time. 5. R-9AF "Morning Glory" The R-9AF is rather unusual. A Force Unit, an indestructible living entity, follows it everywhere it goes. The Force is directly controlled by the R-9AF, and it also has firing capabilities. The Morning Glory has no flight capability, and while it looks surprisingly similar to the R-9A3, all similarities are coincidental. 'R-9AD Series - Decoy' ---- If you could create a near perfect copy of yourself that could perfectly mimic your every action, would you? 6. R-9AD "Escort Time" The R-9AD possesses the ability to create decoys of itself. the decoys mimic every action the true R-9AD makes, and jams enemy radar at the same time. Being the first in the series, the model was experimental, and it can only produce two decoys at any given moment. It has limited flight capabilities, and weaponry and armor is similar to that of the R-9A2 "Delta." 7. R-9AD2 "Princedom" Several improvements to the R-9AD were made. The amount of decoys produced was increased to four, and the armor of each decoy was increased. Each decoy is individually controlled by the Mech's enhanced battle system, instead of mirroring the original. 8. R-9AD3 "King's Mind" The ultimate in the R-9AD series. The total number of decoys that can be produced by one R-9AD3 has been increased to 8. Armor and weaponry have been significantly improved, while mobility has been drastically reduced. 'R-9C Series - Balance' ---- The R-9C series was cheap and mass produced with decent armor and firepower to boot. Several experiments were conducted on this series due to their handiness in wide range of situations and low cost. 9. R-9C "War Head" Constructed using data gathered from the R-9A "Arrow Head." Made specifically for combat in space. Sometimes called "Monster" because of its high firepower and armor. 10. R-9K "Sunday Strike" A low cost, test model based on the R-9C. It's nearly the same as the R-9C, but its low cost and somewhat more adaptable frame makes it the subject of many tests. 11. R-9S "Strike Bomber" Developed after a reevaluation of the R-9K. Number of units produced wasn't as high as the R-9K, but the birth of the R-9S led to the development of superior fighters. 'R-9Ø Series - Hyper Wave Cannon' ---- These two models are just as easily destroy a city as they could instantly vaporize an insect. These are massive models, permanently rooted in place because the sheer weight of the Wave Cannon on their shoulders prevents them from moving off the ground. 12. R-9Ø “Ragnarok” Using information from nearly all models before it, the Ragnarok utilizes the Wave Cannon from the R-9A4 "Wave Master," bringing the strength to unpredictable amounts. After charging the Cannon for nearly thirty seconds, the Ragnarok can fire a blast that could devastate everything within a one mile radius. Treaties have been signed to destroy all known Ragnaroks and prevent the construction of further R-9Ø models. 13. R-9Ø2 “Ragnarok II” The Wave Cannon from before has been upgraded. After charging for at least a minute, a blast with the power to destroy a planet will be launched, destroying everything in its path as well as the Ragnarok II itself. The blast will continue moving through space for eternity until it encounters something for even more terrible power. There has only been one Ragnarok II, and it has since been destroyed in fear of a revolution. 'R-9AX Series - Testing' ---- Few know much about this series, but what is there to know? They're a low-cost model and they're mainly used to conduct combat tests. 14. R-9AX "Delicatessen" Used to stress test unusual conditions. Helped production of the R-9AF "Morning Glory." There is no record of it ever being used in combat, and the exact number produced remains unclear. 15. R-9AX2 "Dinner Bell" Improves on the R-9AX's formula, allowing for a wider variety of conditions to be tested. Detailed records of this model do not exist, either. 'R-9Leo Series - Orbital Bit' ---- Small, spherical objects fly around this series. They can do anything the actual frame can do... They can be launched at a high velocity, mimic weaponry the frame may possess (including those it may have picked up), even pick up large objects using an electromagnetic field. These are Bits, and they belong solely to this series. 16. R-9Leo "Leo" Like the R-9AF "Morning Glory", the Leo has two Bits that orbit around the torso. These are much weaker than the Force from the R-9AF, and can be destroyed. 17. R-9Leo2 "Leo II" Significantly improves the R-9Leo in every way. Four Bits now orbit the Mech, and they can perfectly mimic any weaponry the Leo II may possess. 'R-9Sk Series - Flame' ---- Since the dawn of time, fire has been used by civilization. This series masters the usage of flames in almost any situation. 18. R-9Sk "Principalities" Specifically designed for flame weapons. In order to radiate the intense heat from its weaponry, most of its armor has been stripped from the Mech. The designers nicknamed it, "Skeleton." 19. R-9Sk2 "Dominions" Improves upon the R-9Sk in almost every aspect. However, since maintenance on the series is difficult, and the usefulness of flame weaponry is weak compared to other Mechs, the series has been abandoned altogether. 'R-9W Series - Mechanical Armor' ---- These Mechs don't actually have an AI of their own. Instead, a living being can enter the frame and control its every action. Some were more devastating than others, but in a sense it helped the development of more advanced AI. 20. R-9W "Wise Man" The Wise Man isn't necessarily a Mech. It's more of an armor for humans or Orodenians alike. It is very hard to use, and getting out of it will result in the destruction of the armor. It was also based from the R-9A, and few were constructed. 21. R-9WB "Happy Days" Like the Wise Man, Happy Days is an armor. It was created by military forces, but it was only used in combat once. It is an exact recreation of the Ragnarok. The only existing model is missing in action. 22. R-9WF "Sweet Memories" In contrast to the cheerful name, the R-9WF brings about dark rumors. The AI system is formed exactly like a human being. In fact, most of the time, it was shaped from real living beings... Previously living, at any rate. It brings about a dark air, with feelings of pain, suffering, agony. The air around it suddenly chills, and people tend to stay away from it for this reason. It uses a Wave Cannon like that of the R-9A4 "Wave Master." However, the strength of the Cannon is dependent of the emotions of the person it was based off of. It was possible for human kind's worst nightmare to appear, so few models were produced. Also equipped with a Dream Wave Cannon (Newly named Dread Wave), which can produce any object from the user's memories. 23. R-9WZ "Disaster Report" Despite superior balance and weaponry compared to all models before it, with a few exceptions, it never saw combat because it was deemed too dangerous. Using the Wave Cannon technology from the R-9A4, the Disaster Report can charge up an extremely powerful weapon. This cannon can fire an energy blast with the force of a man-made natural disaster. Treaties were signed restricting its construction and use. 'R-9B Series - Heavy Armor' ---- Heavy armor. Low speed. The ability to fire a honeycomb like barrier. These are the three characteristics of the R-9B series. 24. R-9B "Strider" The R-9B series has been known for its extremely heavy armor and low mobility. But what makes them stand out is the Honeycomb Shield. The Strider has a shoulder mounted cannon that doesn't fire actual rounds. Instead, it fires a honeycomb-shaped shield that reflects incoming projectiles (adding on a homing ability as well) and burns anything that comes in physical contact. However, being the first model, the Honeycomb Shield is weak and can be pierced by certain forms of weaponry. It also lacks any form of weaponry, but it has fully functional hands, allowing it to use anything it comes across. 25. R-9B2 "Stayer" As with all updated models, the baseline for weaponry and armor has gone up from the R-9B. To make up for the lack of firepower that the R-9B possessed, the shoulder cannon was outfitted to fire high caliber plasma rounds as well. 26. R-9B3 "Sleipnir" The final entry in the R-9B series. Improvements in armor and firepower are minimal, but mobility has become manageable. Two shoulder mounted cannons were outfitted with each Sleipnir, allowing for nearly double the firepower or defensive strength. 'R-9D Series - Special Weapons' ---- This series has been known for its unusual weapons. They're by no means useless, but they're different. 27. R-9D "Shooting Star" A balanced Mech with no traits that stand out. A shoulder cannon has been outfitted on the Shooting Star. After charging this cannon for a brief period of time, a large laser beam will be fired. While it's not powerful, receiving the entire blast will result in major damage. The discharge time is proportional to the time spent charging. 28. R-9D2 "Morning Star" The shoulder cannon takes less energy to operate than the R-9D's, meaning that a longer discharge time for the laser can be utilized for the same charge. No significant improvements other than that. 29. R-9DH "Grace Note" The total discharge time is 1.6 times that of the R-9D2 for the same time spent charging. However, the strength of the laser has been noticeably reduced. 30. R-9DH2 "Hot Conductor" Discharge time for the laser has increased, therefore the total damage is higher. It is on par with the R-9D in terms of total amount of damage done. 31. R-9DH3 "Concertmaster" Longest discharge time of all existing Mechs. It is approximately 3.9 times longer than the R-9DH2, and the strength is significantly increased. Few exist. 32. R-9DV "Tears Shower" Used to quickly clear out areas of hostile forces. It utilizes a 'Photon Vulcan,' a powerful gun with rapid fire capabilities. It lacks the ability pierce heavy armor, so usage against heavily armored units like the R-9B should be reconsidered. There has been at least one faction inside the military who call the Photon Vulcan inhumane. 33. R-9DV2 "Northern Lights" The firing rate for the Photon Vulcan has nearly tripled. However, recoil can become an issue when firing for extended periods. 34. R-9DP "Hakusan" Equipped with an ultra-hard metallic spike that can be launched at a high velocity with minimal range. Built for close combat, it was ineffective against other models. 35. R-9DP2 "Asanogawa" Part of a detailed and ongoing close weapons test. It has not seen real combat. Contrary to popular belief, the spike is not electricity based. It pierces the air so quickly that it causes particles in the air to collide, giving the weapon a static charge. 36. R-9DP3 "Kenroukuen" The once under appreciated series jumped into the spotlight with this model. Nobody forgot its name after seeing the R-9DP3 in action. The range of the spike has, once more, been increased. Significant increases in defensive and offensive strength. The fastest Mech ever produced was modeled off of the R-9DP3. 'R-9E Series - Data Acquisition' ---- This series mainly functions as a data acquisition unit in space, but it can easily maintain the task as an Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS for short.). 37. R-9E "Midnight Eye" Functions as a patrol unit in the depths of space. Primary function is data acquisition, so firepower is weak. 38. R-9E2 "Owl-Light" A slight variation of the R-9E. Nothing noticeable except for increased data acquisition. 39. R-9E2 "Sweet Luna" A larger radar allows the unit to serve as an early warnings unit. However, firepower is minimal. 40. R-9ER "Powered Silence" A large spherical dome replaces the torso and arms, allowing flawless visual data collection in all directions. No weaponry at all. 41. R-9ER2 "Unchained Silence" The latest early warning system model. Data analysis, computation speed and digital systems from other models are being researched. Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Races Category:Races Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Mechs